the cigarette between his lips (mystrade)
by shadesofholmes
Summary: Donde Mycroft es tal vez demasiado bueno para Greg, y tal vez Greg debería alejarse pero no lo hace.
1. Chapter 1

Mycroft prefiere saber qué es lo que está a punto de pasar.

Tal vez por eso le encanta ir a clase de matemáticas. Es decir, se siente como en casa cada vez que el profesor escribe una ecuación lineal y él sabe que hacer con ello. Pero tampoco es como si pudiera externarlo, John suele burlarse mucho de esas cosas, junto con Sherlock, su hermano menor, y que sigue a John a todos lados como si no entendiera que John siempre tiene una relación seria con alguna otra chica.

A él no le importa que él lo haga. Ya no.

"Cerrada, ¡cerrada otra vez!", el profesor habla, y Mycroft siente que sólo se trata de un monólogo aunque él lo esté mirando en ese momento. "¿Por qué siempre me pasa a mi?"

Él no sabe qué decirle al respecto, es el primer día de clases y Mycroft no tiene idea sobre cómo en el universo pudo pasarle siempre, siendo que siempre suena como a muchas veces y esas veces no aparecen en el calendario escolar. "No sé que decirle."

"No es necesario, sólo iré por un juego de llaves para comenzar."

Mycroft asiente sin saber si esto está bien. El profesor voltea hacia la clase y les pide con una voz grave que nadie abandone el pasillo mientras se encuentra lejos. "Sólo iré al cubículo de profesores."

Recibe un montón de quejidos.

Todos se van en pequeños grupos y a intervalos para regresar después, y Mycroft se encuentra tan cerca de la puerta que hablar con alguien más se vería como una intrusión. Como siempre. Se repliega y alza la mirada de vez en cuando para observar el final del pasillo, hasta que su destino se acerca por primera vez.

Él se encuentra admirando la plácida armonía de su desordenado vestuario la primera vez que lo ve. Es casi hipnótico; y cuando ese chico toma lugar cerca de la puerta, Mycroft sólo siente que debería alejarse de la entrada del salón.

No lo hace.

Siendo justos, no habría historia qué contar si lo hubiera hecho.

"¿Qué tanto miras? ¿Te gusto?"

La verdad es que eso es tan subjetivo que ni él mismo lo sabe. Sólo siente un espacio vacío en la boca del estómago y la constante necesidad de salir corriendo de ahí. Pero no puede, tiene clases.

El otro chico se cansa de tener una respuesta. "Ugh, lo que sea."

Mycroft traga saliva y se aferra a la correa de su mochila sencilla y oscura. De pronto se siente gigante, y eso es una gran desventaja porque parece que todos lo miran después de esa plática unilateral, así que trata con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura.

Nadie habla de aquello.

Al menos, él no escucha tal cosa.

El profesor regresa con las llaves para abrir la puerta después de un rato, y él entra y pretende que está poniendo atención cuando sólo trata de averiguar el nombre de ese chico de cabello gris tinturado y finos pómulos como los bordes de su carpeta. Cuando lo escucha de la boca de Anthea, sólo puede pensar que Greg es en definitiva un buen sinónimo para lo que está sintiendo en ese momento.


	2. Chapter 2

Aunque las cosas no son fáciles, ni para él ni para nadie. Él se encuentra del otro lado del patio, mirando a Greg recargado sobre la jardinera y con las manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta de mezclilla, cuando Sherlock decide acompañarlo: "Hay una cosa en el boliche que está a dos cuadras de la casa. ¿Crees que podamos ir ambos?"

Mycroft le da un vistazo. Él está esperando una respuesta con la cabeza gacha. "No lo sé, ¿nos invitaron?"

"No."

"No parece que podamos ir, entonces."

Mycroft vuelve la mirada a Greg, él está mirándolo de regreso. Y cuando es consciente de que ha sido descubierto, voltea la cabeza de regreso a su amiga Sally.

"A nadie lo invitan realmente. Deberíamos aparecernos, no es como si alguien fuera a notarlo."

Sherlock balancea sus pies que cuelgan a ambos lados de la banca, porque él está sentado a horcajadas y traza las líneas del pavimento desgastado. Mycroft lo observa un poco más, y siente como si él perteneciera a la gente que debe recargarse en la jardinera porque no puede permanecer sentado mucho rato. No se lo dice. "Tal vez debamos ir."

"Genial, le diré a John."

Él suspira cuando encuentra a John en la salida, explicándole a Sherlock algo directo en la oreja. Su hermano se ríe como un día cálido. Mycroft no está seguro de cómo llega a esa analogía, pero sabe que las cosas en las que sueles pensar mucho nunca suelen salir bien, así que no puede evitar preocuparse un poco.

Después de clases, Sherlock y él pasan un rato en el centro comercial y se compran un par de prendas para estrenar en la noche. Cuando él le pregunta a Sherlock por la acción, él le dice que lo ha visto en las películas americanas y le ha parecido un hábito que deberían adoptar. Pero en las películas también hay gente que consigue enamorarse de personas que odian al principio y también de gente con la que no conviviría si no fueran obligados a hacerlo.

Ese pensamiento no sale de su cabeza mientras trata de ponerse algo que no parezca un uniforme escolar.


	3. Chapter 3

John se las arregla para encontrarlos en medio de las luces estroboscópicas y la música fuerte. Y aunque la música fuerte no causa ceguera, si lo hacen las personas que pasan alrededor de ellos, con sus vasos de colores y bebidas apestosas. Mycroft hace una mueca cuando alguien le ofrece un vaso y él lo huele, antes de dejarlo olvidado en una de las mesas.

Sherlock se ríe. "Eres una princesa."

"¿Puedes culpar a las princesas de no querer tomar esa basura? Hay que tener estándares."

Y hablando de estándares y de John, él parece estar vestido para impresionar. El fleco se lo ha peinado para atrás, creándose un crepé con todo aquello. Y si, Mycroft suele fijarse mucho en el cabello de las personas, pero es lo único en lo que trata de concentrarse mientras Sherlock intenta atraer la atención del otro en medio de todo el caos.

"¿Viene alguien contigo?"

"Sólo Mycroft."

Minutos después, ellos dos se desaparecen diciendo que necesitan bebidas. Mycroft sabe que no debe esperarlos, probablemente, Sherlock terminara siendo llevado a casa por John. Da la vuelta y comienza a hacer su camino hacia la entrada.

"¿Te vas tan pronto?"

No le sorprende que Greg esté hablándole, se siente como algo que tenía que pasar. Aunque es una sorpresa que su cerebro no encuentre una respuesta inteligente. "¿Cómo sabes que es pronto? Pude haber estado aquí toda la tarde."

"Porque te vi entrar", dice y señala el lugar al lado de la cabina telefónica. "Me estaba fumando un cigarro justo allá. ¿Quién era el chico con el que venías?"

Mycroft se ríe mientras se cierra la chamarra. "Sólo un tonto."

"Ah si, casi me haces olvidar que eres _ese_ chico."

"¿Cuál chico?"

Greg suspira con la mirada perdida en el cielo. Se acerca hacia él al mismo tiempo que sus latidos se le suben a la cabeza, los puede escuchar en la parte interior de su oído como un recordatorio de lo débil que ha sido toda la semana, al mirarlo en lugares públicos y pretender que él no se ha dado cuenta. Parece que lo ha hecho, y Greg está a punto de oírlo de sus labios.

Aunque eso no pasa.

"Te crees demasiado. Toda una piececita de arte, ¿no es así? Y ahora estás pensando que no tengo nada más que hacer que molestarte cuando estás alrededor, pero tú fuiste quién preguntó en primer lugar."

Mycroft suspira de alivio. Al menos así se siente. "No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando."

Greg sonríe antes de entrar al boliche. Mycroft no puede evitar hacer lo mismo de camino a su auto.


	4. Chapter 4

Aunque Mycroft no es ninguna pieza de arte. Él es más un óleo en blanco esperando ser convertido en un desastre.

"Estabas equivocado."

Sherlock termina de cerrar la puerta, ya sin tener cuidado. Mycroft se ha encargado de frustrar su entrada silenciosa, esperándolo sentado en las escaleras principales como algún tipo de persona que tiene algo de poder. Tal vez lo tiene, es su hermano mayor. Se despide de John desde la ventana con una sacudida de manos y vuelve a su asunto. "¿En qué me equivoqué?"

"Alguien lo notó. Lo de nuestra entrada en el boliche."

Sherlock lo examina un momento, antes de entender el mensaje entre líneas. Se guarda las llaves en el abrigo impermeable verde olivo mientras ambos suben hacia la habitación que comparten en la pequeña casa de sus padres. "Oh, el pequeño Mycroft tuvo algo de suerte esta noche. ¿Y cómo es ella?"

Él frunce el ceño. "¿Por qué asumes mi sexualidad?"

"Lo siento, Myc. Dame una plática sobre lo bisexual que eres o sólo dime que fue un chico, porque no hay otra razón para que te molestes tanto por un comentario."

"Él es un maldito genio."

Sherlock cierra la puerta del dormitorio detrás de ambos, se acuesta en la cama de Mycroft y espera, apoyado en uno de sus brazos, a que le cuente lo demás. "Ahí está, ya vamos avanzando. ¿Quién es él y por qué es un genio?"

"Nunca, nadie me había dicho en la cara qué es lo que piensa de mi."

"Oh, ¿y fue cómo esperaste que fuera?" Sherlock se ríe. "¿Te lo dijo mientras lamía tu oreja?"

"No todos somos como tú y John."

Él se acomoda la almohada, aún con la mirada fija en su hermano y la pared amarilla llena de recortes de periódicos. "John y yo somos un maldito sueño para ti, ¿verdad? ¿Algo a lo que aspirar?"

"Olvídalo, tú siempre me has dicho la verdad. Estoy enamorado de ustedes dos, dejemos a Greg fuera de esto."

Sherlock da un salto. Y de pronto deja la almohada como si acabara de tocar algo caliente. "¿Greg? Greg, ¿el del cabello gris que fuma como tren? ¿Ese Greg?"

Mycroft asiente, recargándose sobre la pared. "Si, ¿por qué?"

"Uhm" Sherlock frunce el ceño y trata de recordar las palabras exactas. "John me dijo que él era tan malo como una enfermedad terminal. No sé exactamente a qué se refería con eso pero te aseguro que lo mejor que podrías hacer sería alejarte de ahí. Además, no es como si fuera lo mejor que le pudiera pasar a tu existencia."


	5. Chapter 5

Mycroft mantuvo ese consejo en su mente por toda esa semana. Y la siguiente. Y un par más de las que le siguieron a esa. Él trató de borrarlo de su mente. Cerró las puertas del palacio y borró expedientes, escuchó canciones de rock y sobre todo, no recitó el nombre en su cabeza. Greg estaba vetado. De por vida. Y por otras dos vidas más.

"Hola, Holmes."

"Hola, Greg."

Si, bueno, tampoco es como si pudiera deshacerse de su cuerpo también.


	6. Chapter 6

Cierto día, Sherlock y John estaban ocupados mirándose a los ojos cuando alguien tocó la puerta y Mycroft tuvo que dejar su libro abierto sobre la mesa de la cocina para ir a atender. Fue a paso rápido, casi como una rutina, lo suficiente para no prevenirle de pensar sobre las cosas que pudieran estar detrás de ese llamado inoportuno del timbre de su casa. Una de esas cosas era Greg. La otra, era su automóvil negro.

Mycroft se recargó en el umbral de la puerta. De nuevo, no parecía sorprendido. Era muy fácil deducir un comportamiento como ese. Lo que le inmovilizaba era, de nuevo, su incapacidad para decir algo inteligente: "¿Qué haces aquí?"

Greg le sonrió. "Me cansé de acosarte en los pasillos sólo para saludarte y creo que venir a tu casa es el siguiente paso."

Él ni siquiera mencionó el hecho de que él no le había dicho donde se encontraba su casa. "¿El siguiente paso para qué?"

"¿Para obtenerte? No sé si debería decirlo así pero es justo lo que estoy persiguiendo. Te quiero para mi. No como si fueras mío pero quiero que tú seas una parte importante. Aunque te ves como si pudieras serlo todo."

Mycroft quiso tirarse al suelo y contemplar a detalle lo que significaba su existencia en ese momento.

No lo hizo, hubiera sido embarazoso.

"¿Quién te dio el derecho de pensar así sobre mi? Apenas te conozco, y por lo que sé, terminarás siendo un idiota."

"Si, tal vez. Pero te preguntaré algo: ¿No sería inquietante que no lo descubrieras por ti mismo?"


End file.
